


These few things

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adjusting, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Modern Era, Post The First Avenger, Steve Rogers Feels, a letter from Peggy, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: It had gone from the 1940s to the 2000s in the blink of an eye. He'd crash landed into the arctic, trying to put an end to the war and woken up within another one. A harder one. One where they expected him to simply become the Captain again. Keep up the facade, be the patriotic hero America needed.Not today.All he wanted to do was to have dinner and try to force himself to sleep away the nightmare that was his new life. He was almost too tired and depressed to notice the girl sitting on his fire escape. Once he saw her, she was pretty hard to ignore.Basically, a lonely Steve gets a visit from my OC, Alice, who comes with a letter from Peggy Carter and a few things he has to do.





	These few things

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I had a lot of fun writing this!
> 
> (Check out my page for more info on my OC)
> 
> Set after the events of The First Avenger.

It had gone from the 1940s to the 2000s in the blink of an eye. He'd crash landed into the arctic, trying to put an end to the war and woken up within another one. A harder one. One where they expected him to simply become the Captain again. Keep up the facade, be the patriotic hero America needed. 

Not today. 

He'd be given a small, boxy, S. H. I. E. L. D issued apartment to call home for the next few months. I didn't feel like home, just a room. A broken, cold room. It couldn't ever be a home. Not without Bucky. 

All he wanted to do was to have dinner and try to force himself to sleep away the nightmare that was his new life. He was almost too tired and depressed to notice the girl sitting on his fire escape. Once he saw her, she was pretty hard to ignore. 

She was crouched, holding a grocery bag and frantically banging on the window. Her hair bounced down to her shoulders and her jeans and tee shirt made her appear as normal as any other person who you could run into on the subway. Her eyes though, her eyes held a mystery, a magic that appeared familiar, but unsettling. He rolled his eyes and opened the window. 

“Look, I don't know who you are, but you'll have to leave.” She stuck a hand out before he could slam it down again. 

“You don't understand. English left me a list. I have to take care of you.” She looked at him earnestly. 

He sighed. “I don't know an English.”

“Peggy,” she refused to move, “Peggy Carter left me a list of things I need to do if you ever came back.”

He stopped, lowering his mask of rock. “How do you know Peggy Carter?”

“I am-” she paused, carefully analyzing her words, “I was Peggy Carter’s-- I was someone close to her.”

He squinted. “Her niece?”

She sighed. “Her partner,” she rolled her eyes at his confused face, “her wife.”

“What?” He stared at her with disbelief. 

“It's a long story. Can I come in?”

~~~~~~~~

“So you're cursed?” Steve cocked his head, trying to comprehend her story. 

She shrugged. “Basically, their spirits pass on, becoming annoying little voices in the back of my head.”

“And she was married?” He squinted. 

“She couldn't be married legally, but they were basically married.” She leaned back on the couch, pulling her leg close to her chest. 

He nodded. “What's this list?” 

Her eyes lit up as she handed him a worn piece of paper. “A letter to Steve Rogers.”

He gingerly clasped the paper, eating up her words, desperate for something familiar. Alice smiled as she watched him read. 

_My darling,_

_I have come to understand that I will never see you again. Howard has tried his hardest, but there's nothing we can do. It seems as though we must live in a world without our Captain America, or worse, our Steve Rogers. I hope you will understand how I've progressed, as I refuse to waste the life I have, a life you were never given. You've inspired me to protect the world in your absence and make sure it will be safe without you. Howard and I have created S. H. I. E. L. D to do just that. When we are without your shield, we needs must create our own._

_I've done my best in your absence to find some other happiness in this dark and dangerous world and I've taken a gamble in my joy. I always saw how James looked at you, and have found myself looking at someone else that same way. Her name is Angie Martinelli and she is who I have chosen to share my life with. I love her just as I loved you, those many years ago. If you are able to read this, I hope you may find someone who you can love as well._

_I'm entrusting this in the hands of Angie and S. H. I. E. L. D in the hopes you'll be able to someday hold this as I once did. The modern world has many things in which you should experience and many things that have made me think of you. If you are to awaken, I need you to experience a life that is full and true. It would break me for you to waste time in the past. I need you to do these few things._

  


  * __Please try to be a part of S. H. I. E. L. D. It has come to my attention that forms of Hydra have infiltrated, creating a world you must protect.__


  * _Fall in love_


  * _Find a friend, whatever friend you require. The world is a lonely place without someone you can rely on._


  * _See some of the wonderful movies they have created. Whenever you're sad, they can transport you away._


  * _Go to therapy or find someone you can talk to._


  * _Draw, read, find a passion away from violence and pain._


  * _Listen to music._


  * _Don't go on missions alone! You are reckless and find no problem in endangering yourself._


  * _Do your best to move forward with your life. Don't spend your lifetime wallowing in the past_


  * _Do your best to help the world, in whatever way you see fit._


  * _Please visit me, whether it is at my deathbed or at my grave._


  * _Have that dance with someone else._



_With love,_

_Peggy_

“Are you going to do it?” Alice leaned forward, breaking him from his trance. 

“I guess, I mean I have to.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. “What else did you bring?” He gestured toward the shopping bag. 

Alice smiled sadly. “That was Peggy's letter. Angie didn't have a letter, but she said you’d need home cooked ravioli,” She hefted it onto her lap, “and there was a Whole Foods on the way over, so.”

He looked over the letter again. “Why not? You can help me with number three.”

“Are you sure? I'm not exactly a normal sort of person.” She looked down at her feet.

“Well,” he helped her carry the bag to the counter, “I'm not exactly normal either.”

“Good,” she paused, “the ravioli will take some time to cook, though.”

Steve thought for a moment. “Could you pick out a movie we could watch while we waited?”

Alice grinned. “Definitely.”


End file.
